It often is the case that a video camera operator needs or wants to hand carry his or her video camera, e.g., to obtain a certain shooting style in a movie, to capture news on location, because the situation otherwise demands flexible mobility, or simply because setting up dollies or other camera gear would be cost-prohibitive or overly time-intensive. For example, independent movies often are shot entirely or almost entirely using a handheld video camera.
Unfortunately, shooting video in this manner has several drawbacks. First, it often is difficult to obtain smooth camera motion when the camera is being carried and manipulated by hand. Second, particularly with respect to professional video work, the cameras often are large, making it difficult and strenuous to shoot in this manner for a long period of time.
Several conventional systems have been proposed for addressing one or both of these problems. However, the present inventor has discovered that each such conventional system has problems and/or shortcomings associated with it, including, e.g., high costs and/or inability to adequately address one or both of the foregoing problems.